Winx: Search for the Lost Flame
by purple breeze
Summary: next generation story based on Bloom's missing daughter and the rest of the winx children. r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any of its characters.

I do, however, own: Arianna, Leonardo, Selena, Gareth, Sienna, Penelope, Harmony, River, Tyler, Sebastian, Isobel, Blake, Cornelia, Kendall and Stephan.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 1 

4 years after the events of the second movie.

The sunlight illuminated the palace of Domino, as a loud cry of a new born child could be heard throughout the palace. Bloom, the queen of Domino and Eraklyon, had just given birth to her first child; Princess Arianna. Sky smiled as Bloom passed Arianna to him so he could hold her.

As the doctors exited the room, Oritel, Miriam, Daphne, Erendor and Samara came in followed by the rest of the winx with their husbands. The rest of the winx married soon after Bloom and Sky. Not long after graduating from Alfea, Roxy married a specialist named Stephan, who she starting dating near the end of her first year. Stephan has black hair and dark green eyes. Bloom, Stella, Layla and Roxy each became the queen of their planets.

The girls crowded around Bloom, who was now holding Arianna again, whilst the guys congratulated Sky. After everyone held Arianna, Roxy handed her back to Bloom.

Stella had given birth to a son called Gareth 4 months ago. He had brown hair and eyes. Also, Flora was 3 months pregnant. As Arianna's godmothers, the rest of the winx each gave a gift.

Stella gave her the gift of true love.

Flora's gift was the ability to communicate with nature.

Musa's was the gift of singing and dancing.

Tecna's was the gift of intelligence.

Layla's gift was for her to be able to excel in sport.

Roxy's gift was the ability to communicate with animals.

After that, Daphne gave her gift followed by everyone else. They then exited the room for Bloom to change in to her dress so they could go down to the ballroom, where a celebration is to be held. The guests all congratulated Bloom and Sky; everyone was having a good time. Until a massive explosion went off. And out of the smoke came the trix and the ancestral witches.

The guests screamed and started fleeing from the ballroom as the winx transformed into their believix and the specialists took out their weapons. The battle was lasting a long time and Bloom decided to give Arianna and Gareth to Daphne, who put them in the crib they had there.

It took a while, but the winx won the battle against the witches.

"They're gone." Stella said happily after the witches had vanished.

"Yeah, but so is Arianna." Bloom cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

Meanwhile

"Ok, we got the kid. So now what?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah, what makes this kid so important?" Darcy questioned the ancestral witches.

"Um... hello. She is the next keeper of the dragon's flame." Replied the first ancestral witch, who was clearly mad at the two of them.

"So, what are we supposed to do with the pixie now?" Icy spoke up for the first time.

"Just leave her with a non-magic family so that way she won't know about her powers and she won't be a hindrance for us." Answered the second ancestral witch.

"We could trick the winx into thinking we killed her as well" The third ancestral witch added.

And they did. They abandoned her on an island in the middle of nowhere on a planet without magic. Arianna was then found by a young couple named Lorelei and Eric, who adopted her and named her Anna. Lorelei had pale pink hair and brown eyes. Eric had forest green hair and light blue eyes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

End of chapter 1

Please review and stay tuned for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any of its characters.

I do, however, own: Arianna, Leonardo, Selena, Gareth, Sienna, Penelope, Harmony, River, Tyler, Sebastian, Isobel, Blake, Cornelia, Kendall, Stephan, Lorelei and Eric.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 3 

Previously on Winx: Search for the Lost Flame

Flying high in the sky was a ship (like the one sky and the other guys had). On board were 4 teenage boys and 3 teenage girls.

"Hey, look down there." Said one of the girls whilst pointing at a tropical island (the same one the Anna lives on). She has blonde hair with brown highlights and hazel-brown eyes.

"Oh wow." Exclaimed one of the other two girls. This girl has blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Well why don't we land and we can take a look." Said the oldest boy. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

"No way Gareth. We should be getting back. Our parents would kill us if they found out we took the ship without permission." One of the other boys told Gareth. This boy has ginger hair and teal eyes.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport Tyler." Exclaimed another boy. He has magenta hair and violet eyes.

"I agree with River." Stated the third and final girl. She has light brown hair with blond streaks (like Flora) and green eyes. She also has tanned skin (also like Flora).

The fourth and final boy, who has dark skin and dark brown hair (like Nabu) and blue eyes, nodded his head in agreement.

Tyler just admitted defeat as he knew he couldn't win against all of them. As the ship got closer to the island, there was a malfunction.

And Now 

With Anna 

As she finished humming, she looked up to the sky and saw something heading towards the island. It flew right over her and crashed not far from where she was sitting. She got up and slowly walked to the crash site. She noticed it was a red ship. She circled it a few times and when the smoke cleared she noticed the door was open and there were about seven people on board.

"Are you all alright?" She called out to them from the entrance.

Gareth, who had just come to before his sister and their friends, heard her. He looked and saw her standing in a doorway. Then he stood up. Anna walked inside the ship and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

She then got a proper look at him. '_He's cute'_ She thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied "What's your name?"

"My name is Anna." She introduced "And yours?"

"Gareth" He replied.

Gareth stared at Anna for while '_She's beautiful'._

"Hey, something wrong?" She asked him "You're staring"

"Oh no." He blushed with embarrassment.

They went to check on the others. River and Blake came to but the others didn't. Anna let them bring them back to her house. Gareth carried Selena, River carried Tyler, Blake carried Sienna and Anna carried Harmony. When they got there Eric and Lorelei were stood outside.

"Anna, there you are." Lorelei exclaimed.

"Oh, who are they?" Eric asked seeing the three boys beside her and the others they were carrying.

"I don't know. There spaceship crashed." Anna explained "Can they stay here till they can fix it?"

"I don't see why not." Lorelei said "Come, bring them inside."

They went inside and set Selena, Sienna, Harmony and Tyler in the living room whilst Eric brought extra chairs from the dining room and Lorelei got some drinks and some snacks for the guests. Not long after the others woke up.

Later on, Anna went with the group back to their ship. Tyler, who was the brains of the group, couldn't see any problems. Also, Blake's magic didn't work either, but he doesn't have the staff that his dad gave to him a year ago. However, nothing would work on the ship. Selena brought out the ring of Solaria and transformed it in to its staff form. The group was surprised at this but Anna was the most surprised, as she never saw anything like this.

"Hey, that's mum's. So why do you have it?" Gareth questioned his younger sister.

"Mum gave it to me a few days ago." Replied Selena, who was mad that he never noticed. "I can use it to teleport us back to solaria."

"We could give it a try." Stated Sienna whilst Blake, River, Harmony and Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't see why not. " Gareth said

"Yes!" Selena cheered, happy to be able to finally try out the teleportation magic.

"What about her?" Blake asked, pointing at Anna.

The group then turned to Anna, who was just stood there at the entrance.

"She could come with us, if she wants to." Said Selena.

"Well why don't you ask her then?" Asked Tyler.

"Ok ok, I'll ask her. Jeez" Selena said before walking over to Anna.

But before she could ask her if she wanted to come with them to Solaria, there was a loud roar.

"Sounds like hunter trolls." Exclaimed River.

The group ran outside and saw 4 hunter trolls. They brought out their weapons, except for Blake, and the girls transformed into the magic winx form, much to the surprise of Anna.

The boys had the same weapons as their dad's.

Selena's magic winx was the same as her mum's except it was darker, the top had no straps and she has a skirt instead of shorts.

Sienna's magic winx was same as her mum's except it was a hot pink and had thin straps.

Harmony's was a maroon coloured one piece with the strap her right arm and it is wider.

They battled with the trolls as Anna stayed by the ship. Unfortunately, another troll appeared and grabbed her from behind. She screamed, grabbing the attention of the others. The other trolls used this time to their advantage and attacked them. Anna struggled against the grasp of the hunter troll that held her off the ground by her wrists.

"LET GO!" Anna screamed

When she screamed, she released a massive amount of magical energy. The magical energy that she released was in the form of fire and it was in the shape of a dragon. It blasted the hunter troll away and she fell to the ground, exhausted. The other hunter trolls became frightened and ran away. The other girls transformed back in to their regular form and the boys put their weapons away. They then ran over to Anna, who had collapsed. Gareth picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her house with the others following.

When they arrived at the house, Harmony ran to the door and knocked on it. After a minute, the door opened to reveal Eric. He was surprised when he saw the group. But then he noticed that Gareth was carrying an unconscious Anna. He quickly beckoned them inside and told the group, except Gareth, to wait in the living room.

Then, he turned to Gareth. "Can you take her up to her bedroom, whilst I go and inform Lorelei?"

Gareth nodded.

"Thanks. When you get to the top of the staircase, turn right and keep walking and you should easily be able to find her room from there."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

End of chapter 3

Please review and stay tuned for chapter 4


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any of its characters.

I do, however, own: Arianna, Leonardo, Selena, Gareth, Sienna, Penelope, Harmony, River, Tyler, Sebastian, Isobel, Blake, Cornelia, Kendall, Stephan, Lorelei and Eric.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 3 

Previously on Winx: Search for the Lost Flame

Flying high in the sky was a ship (like the one sky and the other guys had). On board were 4 teenage boys and 3 teenage girls.

"Hey, look down there." Said one of the girls whilst pointing at a tropical island (the same one the Anna lives on). She has blonde hair with brown highlights and hazel-brown eyes.

"Oh wow." Exclaimed one of the other two girls. This girl has blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Well why don't we land and we can take a look." Said the oldest boy. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

"No way Gareth. We should be getting back. Our parents would kill us if they found out we took the ship without permission." One of the other boys told Gareth. This boy has ginger hair and teal eyes.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport Tyler." Exclaimed another boy. He has magenta hair and violet eyes.

"I agree with River." Stated the third and final girl. She has light brown hair with blond streaks (like Flora) and green eyes. She also has tanned skin (also like Flora).

The fourth and final boy, who has dark skin and dark brown hair (like Nabu) and blue eyes, nodded his head in agreement.

Tyler just admitted defeat as he knew he couldn't win against all of them. As the ship got closer to the island, there was a malfunction.

And Now 

With Anna 

As she finished humming, she looked up to the sky and saw something heading towards the island. It flew right over her and crashed not far from where she was sitting. She got up and slowly walked to the crash site. She noticed it was a red ship. She circled it a few times and when the smoke cleared she noticed the door was open and there were about seven people on board.

"Are you all alright?" She called out to them from the entrance.

Gareth, who had just come to before his sister and their friends, heard her. He looked and saw her standing in a doorway. Then he stood up. Anna walked inside the ship and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

She then got a proper look at him. '_He's cute'_ She thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied "What's your name?"

"My name is Anna." She introduced "And yours?"

"Gareth" He replied.

Gareth stared at Anna for while '_She's beautiful'._

"Hey, something wrong?" She asked him "You're staring"

"Oh no." He blushed with embarrassment.

They went to check on the others. River and Blake came to but the others didn't. Anna let them bring them back to her house. Gareth carried Selena, River carried Tyler, Blake carried Sienna and Anna carried Harmony. When they got there Eric and Lorelei were stood outside.

"Anna, there you are." Lorelei exclaimed.

"Oh, who are they?" Eric asked seeing the three boys beside her and the others they were carrying.

"I don't know. There spaceship crashed." Anna explained "Can they stay here till they can fix it?"

"I don't see why not." Lorelei said "Come, bring them inside."

They went inside and set Selena, Sienna, Harmony and Tyler in the living room whilst Eric brought extra chairs from the dining room and Lorelei got some drinks and some snacks for the guests. Not long after the others woke up.

Later on, Anna went with the group back to their ship. Tyler, who was the brains of the group, couldn't see any problems. Also, Blake's magic didn't work either, but he doesn't have the staff that his dad gave to him a year ago. However, nothing would work on the ship. Selena brought out the ring of Solaria and transformed it in to its staff form. The group was surprised at this but Anna was the most surprised, as she never saw anything like this.

"Hey, that's mum's. So why do you have it?" Gareth questioned his younger sister.

"Mum gave it to me a few days ago." Replied Selena, who was mad that he never noticed. "I can use it to teleport us back to solaria."

"We could give it a try." Stated Sienna whilst Blake, River, Harmony and Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't see why not. " Gareth said

"Yes!" Selena cheered, happy to be able to finally try out the teleportation magic.

"What about her?" Blake asked, pointing at Anna.

The group then turned to Anna, who was just stood there at the entrance.

"She could come with us, if she wants to." Said Selena.

"Well why don't you ask her then?" Asked Tyler.

"Ok ok, I'll ask her. Jeez" Selena said before walking over to Anna.

But before she could ask her if she wanted to come with them to Solaria, there was a loud roar.

"Sounds like hunter trolls." Exclaimed River.

The group ran outside and saw 4 hunter trolls. They brought out their weapons, except for Blake, and the girls transformed into the magic winx form, much to the surprise of Anna.

The boys had the same weapons as their dad's.

Selena's magic winx was the same as her mum's except it was darker, the top had no straps and she has a skirt instead of shorts.

Sienna's magic winx was same as her mum's except it was a hot pink and had thin straps.

Harmony's was a maroon coloured one piece with the strap her right arm and it is wider.

They battled with the trolls as Anna stayed by the ship. Unfortunately, another troll appeared and grabbed her from behind. She screamed, grabbing the attention of the others. The other trolls used this time to their advantage and attacked them. Anna struggled against the grasp of the hunter troll that held her off the ground by her wrists.

"LET GO!" Anna screamed

When she screamed, she released a massive amount of magical energy. The magical energy that she released was in the form of fire and it was in the shape of a dragon. It blasted the hunter troll away and she fell to the ground, exhausted. The other hunter trolls became frightened and ran away. The other girls transformed back in to their regular form and the boys put their weapons away. They then ran over to Anna, who had collapsed. Gareth picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her house with the others following.

When they arrived at the house, Harmony ran to the door and knocked on it. After a minute, the door opened to reveal Eric. He was surprised when he saw the group. But then he noticed that Gareth was carrying an unconscious Anna. He quickly beckoned them inside and told the group, except Gareth, to wait in the living room.

Then, he turned to Gareth. "Can you take her up to her bedroom, whilst I go and inform Lorelei?"

Gareth nodded.

"Thanks. When you get to the top of the staircase, turn right and keep walking and you should easily be able to find her room from there."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

End of chapter 3

Please review and stay tuned for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any of its characters.

I do, however, own: Arianna, Ashton, Selena, Gareth, Sienna, Penelope, Harmony, River, Tyler, Sebastian, Isobel, Blake, Rosalinda, Kendall, Stephan, Lorelei and Eric.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 4

Previously on Winx: Search for the Lost Flame

The group ran outside and saw 4 hunter trolls. They brought out their weapons, except for Blake, and the girls transformed into the magic winx form, much to the surprise of Anna.

The boys had the same weapons as their dad's.

Selena's magic winx was the same as her mum's except it was darker, the top had no straps and she has a skirt instead of shorts.

Penelope's magic winx was same as her mum's except it was a hot pink and had thin straps.

Harmony's was a maroon coloured one piece with the strap her right arm and it is wider.

They battled with the trolls as Anna stayed by the ship. Unfortunately, another troll appeared and grabbed her from behind. She screamed, grabbing the attention of the others. The other trolls used this time to their advantage and attacked them. Anna struggled against the grasp of the hunter troll that held her off the ground by her wrists.

"LET GO!" Anna screamed

When she screamed, she released a massive amount of magical energy. The magical energy that she released was in the form of fire and it was in the shape of a dragon. It blasted the hunter troll away and she fell to the ground, exhausted. The other hunter trolls became frightened and ran away. The other girls transformed back in to their regular form and the boys put their weapons away. They then ran over to Anna, who had collapsed. Gareth picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her house with the others following.

When they arrived at the house, Harmony ran to the door and knocked on it. After a minute, the door opened to reveal Eric. He was surprised when he saw the group. But then he noticed that Gareth was carrying an unconscious Anna. He quickly beckoned them inside and told the group, except Gareth, to wait in the living room.

Then, he turned to Gareth. "Can you take her up to her bedroom, whilst I go and inform Lorelei?"

Gareth nodded.

"Thanks. When you get to the top of the staircase, turn right and keep walking and you should easily be able to find her room from there."

And Now 

Gareth easily found Anna's room. With very little difficulty, he opened the door, walked inside and over to the bed where he gently placed the unconscious Anna.

A few moments later, Lorelei rushed into the room with a bowl of hot water and a wool cloth. She was beside the bed in an instant. She placed the bowl on top of the bedside table, wet the cloth, rung out any excess water and put the cloth on Anna's forehead.

Not long after, Eric came into the room followed by the others. The group told Eric and Lorelei, after the two had asked, what had happened; both were shocked to say the least. Both were too shocked to say or do anything except stare at the group of teenagers with wide eyes and their mouths agape.

"W-w-what?" Stuttered Eric in shock

"Oh my God" said Lorelei '_How is that possible?_' she thought

Anna started to stir and as soon as she was awake, she was bombarded with questions such as "Are you okay?" "What happened back there?" and "How did you do that?"

Whilst everyone was asking her questions, Anna remained silent and waited for everyone to stop questioning her.

'_What is this, 20 questions?'_ Anna thought

When they had stopped with the questions, she answered "I'm fine but I don't know what happened. I remember wanting to get away from the hunter troll and feeling really weird inside and then nothing after that."

"Oh" everyone minus Anna said in unison.

"Well it seems you have magic within you so I think you should come to the magix dimension when we go back." Stated Selena "you can come to Solaria with us – that's where me and Gareth come from and our parents are the king and queen."

"Wait... what?" asked Anna who was confused at the moment.

So the group of teenagers explained everything to the family of three. They talked about the magix dimension, where they were from, and their powers for those that had any (the girls and Blake). They also talked about their other friends back home – the children of their mothers' friends.

"So... do you want to come or not?" Blake asked Anna who was sat frozen as was her parents.

"I...I...I don't know" she stuttered in response.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

End of chapter 4

Please review and stay tuned for chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any of its characters.

I do, however, own: Arianna, Ashton, Selena, Gareth, Sienna, Penelope, Harmony, River, Tyler, Sebastian, Isobel, Blake, Rosalinda, Kendall, Stephan, Lorelei and Eric.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 5

Previously on Winx: Search for the Lost Flame

When they had stopped with the questions, she answered "I'm fine but I don't know what happened. I remember wanting to get away from the hunter troll and feeling really weird inside and then nothing after that."

"Oh" everyone minus Anna said in unison.

"Well it seems you have magic within you so I think you should come to the magix dimension when we go back." Stated Selena "you can come to Solaria with us – that's where me and Gareth come from and our parents are the king and queen."

"Wait... what?" asked Anna who was confused at the moment.

So the group of teenagers explained everything to the family of three. They talked about the magix dimension, where they were from, and their powers for those that had any (the girls and Blake). They also talked about their other friends back home – the children of their mothers' friends.

"So... do you want to come or not?" Blake asked Anna who was sat frozen as was her parents.

"I...I...I don't know" she stuttered in response.

And Now 

The group from the magix dimension knew that this was hard for her so they gave her until they fixed the ship to decide and talk it over with her parents. They left the room and then the house and headed to where their ship was whilst the family of three stayed where they were.

The family of three spoke about Anna going to the magix dimension; let's just say neither Eric nor Lorelei were happy that they might lose their only... cough adopted cough... child but they were both willing to accept whatever decision she made. In the end, Anna decided she would like to go, as she may never get another opportunity like this one again. And she told her parents this. Though they were sad about their daughter going away, they agreed with her and decided to let her go.

Anna left to go and find the group of friends what her decision is. She found Sienna outside in the garden but could not see any of the others. She walked over to the tanned girl, who was sat on a patch of grass surrounded by white roses that Lorelei had grown.

"Hi, Sienna." She greeted.

Unbeknownst to Anna, Sienna had been lost deep in thought and therefore startled her. Sienna looked up at her and then stood up.

"Hello Anna." She greeted back "you startled me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright." Sienna told her and then asked "so have you thought about whether or not you will be coming with us to Solaria?"

"Yes actually I have." Anna answered.

"That's good." Sienna replied "And what have you decided?"

"I decided to go with you all." Anna told her.

Sienna beamed "That's great Anna. We should go find the others and tell them."

So the 2 teenage girls started walking around whilst looking for the other teenagers to tell them of Anna's decision. Whilst doing this they chatted to each other.

"So what is it like in Solaria?" Anna asked the younger girl.

"It's great; always sunshine there. Gareth and Selena's parents are the king and queen. But I should warn you now, Selena is exactly like her mother and they are both obsessed with fashion" Sienna answered.

Anna laughed "Well thanks; I'll keep that in mind from now on then." Sienna laughed along with her at Anna's reply.

"What about you?" Anna asked.

"Well there's not much to say really. I come from Linphea, I love nature and I have a younger sister called Penelope, who is 13 years old. Oh I'm 14 by the way. How old are you?" Sienna commented.

"I'm 15; have been since November." Came the reply. (currently it is July) Anna didn't notice the look suspicious Sienna gave her when she said that. What Anna did not know was that Sienna was thinking about Arianna, Ashton's older sister that he never got to meet and the first born child of Sky and Bloom, who are the king and queen of both Domino and Eraklyon.

"Oh, so you are the same age as Gareth. One of our other friends, Isobel is about to turn 15 also. In a few days actually. She's Blake's older sister." Sienna explained to the older girl.

"Are any of the others or your other friends 15 or about to turn 15?" Anna asked the 14 year old brunette.

"No." Was Sienna's answer "Selena, Harmony, River and Kendall are all 14 or about to be; whereas Ashton, Tyler, Sebastian, Blake and Rosalinda are 13 are about to be."

They eventually found the others on the beach. Truth be told neither of the 2 girls were paying any attention to where they were going as they were so caught up in their conversation.

It was Tyler who spotted the 2 girls and pointed them out to the others. Anna told them what she had told Sienna about going with them to Solaria and they were happy that she was going to go with them even River who wouldn't really show it. (he is just like his father)

They spent the next hour on the beach just having fun. Eric had come to tell them that Lorelei had made supper for everyone so they all walked back to the house with him. Eric suggested they all stay the night at least and then if they wanted they could leave the next day. He had spoken to Lorelei about it already. They all agreed to that plan.

After everyone had finished his or her supper, Lorelei suggested that the teens all go to bed and get some rest ready for tomorrow. They did. But before Anna could leave the dining room, her parents requested speaking to her before she went to bed. They wanted her to know about them adopting her now as they didn't know when they would next see. Much to their relief, she was okay with it. She told them she had known about the possibility as she did not look like them.

After the family of three had finished their conversation, Anna went upstairs to bed whilst Lorelei went to clean the plates and Eric followed after his wife to help her.

The next morning, everyone was up and ready by 7 o'clock. All Anna had to do was pack what belongings she wanted to take with her to Solaria, which did not take long to do. They all had some breakfast and then Eric and Lorelei proceeded to say goodbye to the girl they had raised for 15 years after they had found her. Whilst this was happening the remaining teenagers waited outside to give the family some privacy.

Very soon they joined the group outside. Selena brought out her ring and transformed it in to the staff form. She then proceeded to transport herself, her older brother and their friends to Solaria. Eric and Lorelei waved to them as they disappeared. Anna had closed her eyes during this odd experience and when she opened her eyes again she noticed the different surroundings.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

End of chapter 5

Please review and stay tuned for chapter 6


End file.
